


Seven/MC (Assistant AU)

by xiundles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: Based off of Luciel wanting an assistant in Jaehee’s routeIt's pretty frickin cute





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes began to drop slightly, eyelids weighing him down. He fell into a peaceful doze, quickly abrupted.

“I dozed off again! I’m so tired…but so much work…” he spoke to himself, or at least he thought he did.

“Get an assistant then…” Vanderwood responded, making Luciel jump.

“Isn’t that what you are?” He turned his chair towards his ‘maid’.

“Actually, I’m supposed to be watching over you. Not assisting. Your work not mine.” Vanderwood then scoffed, picking up an old bag of Honey Buddha chips from his floor.

“So…I can get one?” Seven asked.

“If they’re trained correctly, yes. I’ll still be here though.”

“Darn~ I thought I could get rid of you!”

_

 

“H-Hackers?!” She blurted with a frightened expression.

“Yes…but you wouldn’t be in any trouble. You’d just help out with organizing things and searching for documents.” Her employer responded.

“Okay…I guess I’ll have to take it. I need the money. Does he live close?”

“Yes but…”

“But what?”

“In order to assist you would have to be there at all hours of the night.”

“You mean I have to move in with a stranger?!”

“You can trust him! He’s not going to hurt you unless you let him! He’s offering a couple grand for the first week… you’d be stupid to pass this up, MC.” He attempted to persuade her.

“Fine…I’ll start when I can.” She finally agreed, sighing.

_

“Well the building is very secure, that’s for sure…” He said to herself as she approached the building’s gates.

“Please say ‘God Seven is my savior’ in Arabic before entering.” The gate spoke as she approached.

“W-What?!” She gasped, knocking the door. “P-Please open up! It’s your new assistant!”

Seven’s face lit up “It’s a girl~” He chimed, opening the layers of security for her.

“Hello! I’m Seven and you must be MC, right?” He greeted her with a friendly grin.

He stood a bit taller than her…red hair…gold eyes…glasses. The most extravagant boss she’d ever have.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you sir.” She put her hand out for him, maintaining a formal attitude.

“G-Gah! You sound like a robot! Were you built in the same factory as Jaehee?!” He exclaimed.

She dropped her hand, slightly offended. “Excuse me?”

“O-Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I actually think robots are cool~” He apologized, still maintaining a happy look.

She looked around the place, amused by how the interior meshed with his own colors.

“Where shall I set up my belongings?” She inquired, praying she’d have her own room.

“Oh~” He directed her to a different room, “You’ll have to stay in my room, but that’s okay! I hardly ever go in here, I can’t tell you the last time I slept in my own bed actually…” He admitted.

“Alright. Where do I start?” She turned to face him, putting on a smile for her new boss.

“Well I need to explain some things before you start helping me out. I’m in an organization with my friends and I’d like to offer you to join since I’m working for them too!”

“That depends, sir.”

“D-Don’t call me sir…Seven or Luciel works just fine. I’m not all stuck up like most bosses! I’m your friend that you help for money~”

“Alight, tell me about this organization, Luciel.”

He sat her down for lunch, a rare occurrence for him, but it was most professional, and explained the RFA, introducing her to all of its members. She kept note of them all, finding it amusing she wasn’t the only assistant in the group.

“We all talk on an app I programmed~ if you’re interested I’ll download it to your phone and sign you up. I’m sure V will understand!”

“That sounds…”

He anticipated her response.

“Fun!”

“I knew I was going to like you~ you’re cute and smart!” He then snatched her phone, playing with it for a moment.

“C-cute?!” She exclaimed.

_

**707 has entered the chatroom**

**MC has entered the chatroom**

**707:** Attention everyone! I’d like you all to meet the new member of the RFA, my lovely assistant MC~ Take it away!

 **MC:** Must we talk in here when we’re in the same room?

 **707:** Absolutely!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Assistant?!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** First Jumin…now Seven! T_T

 **MC:** Nice to meet you, Yoosung, I hope I become good friends with you!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** …

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Seven, are you sure this isn’t some AI programmed member?

 **707:** See MC, you sound like a robot to Yoosung too!

 **MC:** My apologies.

 **707:** That didn’t help!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Send a picture of her, I don’t think she’s real still…

It appeared Seven inserted a picture of her on her phone, across the room from her. She sat on a vacant couch, holding her device like a confused mom.

**MC: LUCIEL!**

**707:** She’s giving me an angry look now Yoosung!

 **707:** Although, she is cute when she’s angry~

 **707:** You’ll pay for this Yoosung!

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** Nice to meet you, MC.

 **MC:** You too Mr. Han! I won’t let you down!

 **Jumin Han:** Good girl. You have a nice assistant, Luciel

 **707:** Yes!

 **707:** She’s already getting promoted~

 **MC:** To what?

 **707:** My _personal_ assistant~

 **MC:** …

**MC has left the chatroom.**

**707:** She left the room irl too T_T

 **707:** Anyways~ I hope you all like her

 **707:** I know I do!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Yes! I like her a lot

 **707:** Hey!

 **707:** She’s mine!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** I didn’t say she wasn’t!

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

_

An hour had passed since she woke up the following day, not a word from Luciel though. She kept to herself and cleaned up his room, putting her clothes next to his in their wardrobe

_‘When I said, I wanted to share a closet with a man, this is **NOT** what I meant God!’_

She had gone into the chatroom a few times, introducing herself to the rest of the members, eventually growing bored when they all left.

She left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb her boss. She glanced into his office, gasping at the sight.

He had fallen asleep at his desk again. A drawing programmed opened on his computer. It appeared to be drawings of MC’s emoji’s, she needed them too after all.

He looked terribly drained and uncomfortable, she sympathized for him.

She ran back to her room for a moment, retrieving a spare blanket. She draped it over the boy’s shoulders, a motherly attitude overwhelming her.

_‘It appears his diet is off too…he eats chips and drinks soda all day. A real meal wouldn’t hurt. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.’_

She searched the house for a kitchen, pleased to see one.

Vanderwood was resting his arm on one of the counters, glued to his phone.

“Good morning!” MC spoke up, greeting him.

He glanced up at her, raised an eyebrow, then returned to his phone.

 _‘I tried…’_ She thought.

MC dedicated half an hour or so to making 3 lovely portions of waffles for the household, wanting to make good impressions still.

After adorning the fresh carbs in powdered sugar and fruit, she handed one plate to an occupied Vanderwood. He didn’t acknowledge the girl handing it to him and began eating, his eyes still glued to the device in his hand.

She sighed and sat her own plate down in the vacant dining room, setting up her station to eat nice and neatly.

Before digging in, she approached a Seven’s office again, he was snuggled up in the blanket and resting his head in his arms, a small drop of drool handing from his mouth.

‘Now I can get back at him!’ She thought, ‘How sinister of me~’

She set up the perfect photo of him, gladly sending the picture to the chatroom.

She closed her phone and set his plate down on his desk, clearing off the papers neatly. MC bent down and rubbed his back gently, waking him up quietly. “Good morning Mr. Choi.” she greeted him, happy to see his eye opening.

“I made you breakfast! And you looked cold so I gave you a blanket…” She explained, a little flustered at all the tasks she completed without him saying a word.

“MC…” He began, looking at the blanket, then at the waffles. “You’re the best!” He exclaimed, forcing her into his arms, she tumbled into his lap, trying to gain her balance, her hands grabbed the back of the rolling chair, leaving their faces very close to each other.

“I’m sorry! I’ll just…” She started to move away from him before a hand on her waist pulled her back down . “Sir…”

“Seven.” He said calmly, stroking her back and searching her face. After a few more seconds of the closeness, he let her go.

She stood up, avoiding eye contact with him, a faint tint to her cheek now.

“Thank you, MC.” He sighed, digging into his meal while finishing his drawings of her.

She left quickly, trying to collect herself.

_‘He smelled nice.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic/Assistant no plot bullshit fluff lmao

As time continued to pass, she felt underwhelmed. Luciel hadn't given her any work the entire day!

 

Every half an hour or so she would glance into his office and watch him speed his fingers across the keyboard in a sloppy matter, too intimidated to interrupt him.

 

His desk did look quite unorganized though.

 

She gained courage and entered the dark room, observing the screen in front of his face. It was so foreign to her.

She bent down beside him and tapped his shoulder gently, he jumped slightly at her touch.

 

"You haven't assigned me any work today, sir..."

 

He paused before responding, 

"I forgot you were here. You're so quiet!" He turned his chair to face her, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh..." he then rummaged around his work space, "Here, I have some documents I printed out about this guy I'm researching. Highlight any information that's suspicious and can be used against his potentially." He handed her a stack of papers and a thin, neon marker.

 

"I'll report back soon." She nodded, approaching the door before a hand snatched her back,

"Don't go so soon!" He whined, "Work next to me so I don't forget you again!" 

He pulled a chair up next to him and patted the seat, dropping her hand.

 

She hesitated and slowly sat in the seat, averting her attention to the papers.

 

As much as Luciel wanted to keep talking, he knew she wanted to be professional and do her work! Her determination excited him and motivated him to do his work too.

 

Some time passed, she was intrigued by the man she was now studying in the papers. She highlighted several lines from the emails and phone calls he had.

 

She was left on a cliff hanging conversation when the paperwork ended, causing her to audibly sigh.

A concerned boss whipped around to see if she was okay, and noticed she was completely finished.

 

"W-What's wrong?" 

 

"... I wanted to know what he said next..." she admitted, her head hanging.

 

Seven scattered around some papers until he found the missing puzzle piece of the mission, handing it to her quickly.

 

Her face lit up as she finished the story, "I knew he was going to pay for his crime!" She exclaimed, embarrassed after acting so unprofessional in front of her boss.

 

She hid away after that, organizing the papers and paper clipping them. She slid them over to the redhead quietly and stood.

 

"Not so fast~" he sang, "I want my assistant to be that excited all the time! She'll get bonus if she's unprofessional and nerdy!"

 

Her eyebrows raised, an idea popping into her head.

 

She grabbed a nearby sharpie and grabbed Lucile's hand, drawing a smiley face on it, then letting it go.

 

A rush of 'rebellion' coursed through her veins.

 

"What the heck?" He spoke, observing the marking.

 

"You're never supposed to mark your boss! But I did!" She grinned, feeling her face heat up.

 

"You bad girl~" he teased her, finding it way too cute that she thought that was in any way harmful or unprofessional.

 

She giggled to herself quietly and checked the hour, a decent time for a break.

 

"Do you want to do something really bad?" She smirked, lowering her voice.

 

"Of course," He responded

 

"Let’s CC our emails instead of BCCing them!!!" 

 

"I never knew you had such an edge MC!"

 

-

  

A few more days of shenanigans went by, MC and Seven grew closer. She slowly opened up to him, but still wanted to maintain a professional relationship.

 

 She thought,

_'I am living with him... no harm in becoming his friend, right?'_

He thought otherwise.

He wanted to extremely close to her, but he didn't quite know why.

His interest in her sparked the first time she showed affection to him, but keeping him comfortable with a blanket and feeding him well.

 

Seven didn't know what this feeling was, but he wanted it to keep going.

 

-

 

He found himself very busy one night, a very messy mission on his plate.

 

She remained at his side, organizing his supplies and thoughts for him.

 

After a couple hours of consistent work, she grew quite tired.

 

Her eyes slowly closed a few times, open, then close longer. Her head slumped down and she made herself comfortable in her own arms, her head facing away from his lit screen.

 

He slid another document to her and glanced over when she didn't take it.

 

"MC..." he mumbled, taking off his headphones for a moment, he rubbed her back gently, alerting her.

 

"I'm sorry! It appears I have dosed off!"

 

"Don't be sorry~ I'm over working you."

 

"N-No! I just... got tired."

 

She adjusted her position and gave him a nervous glance to his focused eyes.

 

He observed every tiny movement she made, and admired them.

 

She was flustered at the tiniest things, he secretly liked it.

 

"Break time for you! It's late. Go sleep some~" he announced, stretching out his arms.

 

"Are you going to take a break too?" She questioned.

 

"Nope~"

 

"Then I won't either. I don't want to be overwhelmed when I wake up with more wor-"

 

"Don't worry. I'll handle it! I'm not like Jumin, I care about your well-being so your work is more efficient... and I care about your health as a friend too of course." He explained, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

 

"Well... I'll be off then. Don't forget to eat, I don't want my boss to slack because he's underfed!"

 

"I'll be fine MC! Really!"

 

She stood up and pushed her chair in gently, and ruffled his hair before exiting the office quietly.

 

Every time she touched him he got goosebumps.

He loved when she showed affection way too much.

 

Every detail amazed him.

 

'She had to be aware of doing that... which means she was thinking about me!'

-

She went to lie down after a small glass of water, and snuggled up in his sheets, 

 

_'They smell like him even though he's never here...'_

She eventually fell asleep, but was woken up by another person entering the bed.

 

She panicked initially, confused as to who would come into the bed with her. She recognized his small noises, and sighed mentally with relief.

 

She closed her eyes again, happily ready to fall back asleep.

 

Until it hit her.

 

He was a man, in bed with her.

 

_Her boss._

_Her roommate!_

 

Her whole body heated up, and she shifted away from him, making sure to not face him.

It was his bed, so she couldn't complain, and it was nice he was getting proper sleep, but she still felt embarrassed.

 

She didn't know him that well, but well enough to know he wouldn't do anything perverted.

 

He enjoyed her presence, showing so by draping his bare arm around her body, pulling her closer to him and lining his legs up with hers.

 

Her eyes widened, she couldn't fall back asleep now, she felt concern rush through her.

 

_'He's just...touchy. That's all.'_

 

She got comfortable in his arms, surprised that he stripped his shirt off.

 

After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to go back to bed.

 

Right before she went back to bed, she heard something.

 

"MC..." he whispered,

 

She only assumed he woke up, and pretended to sleep.

 

"Your lips..." he continued, nuzzling into her hair now, "so soft..."

 

She almost screamed, terrified of what was to come.

 

_'He's dreaming about me?! And my lips?!'_

He giggled in his sleep before finally remaining quiet.

After a few hours of more sleep, a certain brunette creeped into their room, snapping them awake.

 

"Sleeping with your assistant now Luciel? Guess it didn't take long to have her way." He said quite loudly, waking the two up.

 

Her face went red at his words and stuttered to defend herself before Seven interrupted.

"It was her idea~ she couldn't resist me, right honey?" He stroked her sides slowly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

 

"It's nothing like that!" She blurted, annoyed with his teasing.

 

"Then explain this." Vanderwood rolled his eyes, whipping the blanket off of the two to reveal an almost naked seven holding and caressing an almost naked MC.

 

"He just wanted to go to bed! I'm not sleeping with my boss!"

 

"I'm just kidding Vanderwood, her warmth soothed me so I could sleep nice dreams!" He explained, peeling off of her and stretching out.

 

_'His dream...'_

"Well, whatever, get up and get started on work. More work awaits."

 

After he left the room, MC turned towards him and thwacked him on the head, "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?"

 

"I was just playing! I'm sorry!" He apologized, pulling her into a hug.

 

"It's okay... just don't do it again."

 

"I won't. I don't plan on sleeping with you until we're married!" 

"LUCIEL!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything was fun and games and work for the duo, a productive and platonic relationship that bonded more and more every day._  
 _He wanted more,_  
 _She wouldn't admit she did too. Not even to her own thoughts._  
 _She was just... admiring her boss._  
 _Right._  
 _Admiring..._  
-  
"You'll have to evacuate the country for a few weeks and study this mission abroad since they are after you too, Luciel. What you do with your assistant is up to you, but you're risking her life by bringing her." Vanderwood explained, folding his arms and continuing, "and I don't think anyone will want to give you another assistant if you end up killing this one."  
"I see..." Seven ran a hand behind his neck, looking down while contemplating the situation.  
"I'll talk to her." He whisked vanderwood away and walked to MC's room, lightly knocking on the door.  
She politely opened it and greeted him, inviting her into the freshly cleaned bedroom of theirs.  
"I need to talk to you about something serious MC." He started, sitting her down on the bed.  
Her face went nervous as soon as he used that formal tone. It was foreign, she didn't know he even had a serious demeanor to him.  
He sighed and avoided eye contact with her, locking eyes with the floor.  
"I have to go out of the country for my next mission." He sighed again and prepared himself for her response.  
"Does that mean... I have to..." her voiced trailed off  
"Yes, but I'm not forcing you." He averted his attention to her and faced his body to her, pulling her hands into his, "This could risk your life, and I don't even want to imagine such a thing happening to you. You are a soft target to our enemies and I don't want you to get involved, but as my assistant I'm giving you the choice." He explained, still very serious with her.  
"I'll go." She nodded.  
He let out a soft chuckle, "but you don't even know where we're going MC!"  
"... I don't want to be jobless and away from my boss. Rather, my bestfriend." She tightened the grip of their hands and spared a small grin. "I need action in my life too."  
"MC..." he shook his head playfully, pausing his words for a moment,   
"I don't deserve you."  
-  
She struggled to finish zipping her suitcase, and called a familiar redhead for assistance.  
He quickly helped her, admiring her organization afterwards.  
They both glanced over their luggage for a moment, an arm wrapping around MC's shoulder, and a matching one on Luciel's side.  
"I can't express how grateful I am for you to go with me. Even the RFA doesn't want you to go, but you're so determined to be my assistant, I love that." He said to the short woman next to him, rubbing her bicep.  
"As fun as the RFA is, I don't know what I'd do without our little games we play, and our conversations we have about nothing sometimes.  
Not even a phone could replace that." She felt sentimental, feeling the sincerity in his words, returning the same feeling.  
His heart was overwhelmed, his body speaking for him now.  
He turned his torso to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.  
Without realizing what he was doing, he bent down his neck and kissed his assistant, releasing all of his passion through his movements.  
She was startled at first, but melted with him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to her smaller body.  
Once they broke apart, he pressed his forehead to hers, his face almost camouflaging with his hair.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"I want to do it again."  
His eyes widened.  
With that he kissed her again and tried to refrain from smiling, glad to fulfill her wishes.  
After their second kiss, they separated bodies with embarrassed looks.  
'Even better than my dream...' he thought.  
She was first to speak up,   
"If my employer saw that she'd write me up~" she said with minimal enthusiasm, excited to break the rules.  
"Bad girl!" He exclaimed, shaking his head playfully at her.

  
He didn't regret what he did directly,  
But deep down  
He knew better  
Than to infiltrate the heart  
Of an innocent being  
With his cockroach ways.  
She didn't know how dangerous he was  
But he just wanted to enjoy the moment and not let her down.  
He couldn't push her away with the way she made his heart speed.  
 _Not now_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a flight  
> Heck yeah  
> I love this chapter too much.

**MC:**  we'll be back home in a couple of weeks, stay safe everyone!

  
 **ZEN:** We should be the ones saying that honestly...

  
 **MC:** it's all going to be fine Zen don't worry.

  
 **Jaehee:**  I hope you enjoy yourself, I've heard that Eastern Europe is a very romantic and beautiful area.

  
 **707:** Romantic hmm~

  
 **MC:**  It's a business trip!!

  
 **707:**  Don't remind me!!!!!!!

  
 **Yoosung** ★: Call us everyday MC!

  
 **MC:** I already do!

  
 **Yoosung** ★: Twice a day then!

  
 **Jumin Han:** I'll expect good results from you Luciel.

  
 **Jumin Han:** You too MC, don't go fooling around the whole time.

  
 **MC:** what do you mean fooling around?!

  
**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

  
**MC:** Well... we have to go soon. We'll reach out once we've landed!

  
 **707** : God Seven must defend his mortals in a new location with the assistance of his maiden MC!

  
 **ZEN:** Have a good time!

 **Jaehee** : Yes, be safe.

 **Yoosung** ★: I'll miss you two!!!

  
**MC: Bye Bye~**

  
**MC has left the chatroom**

-

She kept a tight grip on her passport and ticket, looking at the open airport with excited eyes.  
MC was looking forward to a little vacation to Norway, she'd never been out of the country before, and was ready to try something new. She had someone she trusted dearly with her of course.  
Seven exchanged final words with Vanderwood, assuring he will complete this mission without him breathing down his neck every time he blinked.  
Hand in hand, they rolled their luggage along through customs and security, both a little anxious, but still eager to get to their destination.  
"MC! This is so exciting!" He grinned at her, guiding her to the plane.  
She spoke over all of the machinery and clutter of people to her boss, "We'll have a good time!"  
They boarded their plane, of course in first class, Seven had the money of course.  
He sat next to the window, as he had passion for the sky.

  
_'He's seeing the same clouds as me.'_

  
She didn't question it and fiddled with her fingers for a moment, trying to contain her energy.  
He noticed her little fidgeting and put a reassuring hand on hers, naturally intertwining fingers with her without a thought.  
He felt how much energy she had and leaned towards her briefly, "Are you okay MC?"  
"Yeah! I just... first time on a plane... nervous..." she spit out, putting on her best smile.  
"Take deep breaths and we'll take off in a breeze, just stay calm okay~" he smiled back at her, giving her hand a little squeeze.  
"Alright... I'll try." She then practiced deep breathing, said breath hitching when she felt the plane move.  
He noticed and switched his hand from hers to her shoulders, pulling her towards him,   
"It's alright, longcat is watching over us..." he whispered to her, placing a kiss of comfort to her hair.  
She nodded profusely, and swallowed back her panic, not wanting to make a scene.  
After the initial take off, her anxiety eased, alcohol playing a little role in there too.  
It was rather a long flight, Korea to Norway, but worth it to be next to that cute familiar light snore and meme references she held close to her heart.   
She was confused though.  
What were they?  
They established they enjoy touching eachother... a lot.  
But no implications of a relationship had occurred.  
They never talked about it, but just did what they felt and went with it.  
He wanted to build the courage, but fell short, afraid of getting into one of course.  
'You'll hurt her.' Was his montra, and she was clueless to it.  
She pressed on though, dangling herself in front of him and purposely getting his attention when she could.  
She enjoyed the moment though, happily hugging him and kissing him when she could.

-

She felt dazed, dark skies and bright lights around her, and a red fluffy thing by her side.  
Her ears were muffled, soon cleared momentarily.  
"MC, wake up we landed." He whispered, a minimal sunrise behind him in the window.  
She yawned, nuzzling his neck before unbuckling herself.  
Somehow she found the will to walk and stumbled a few times before collecting her carry on luggage, he happily snatched them away so she had more balance to wake up.  
He led her off the plane and put there belongings down on the brisk grounds.  
Chills down their spines in the Scandinavian air.  
"Welcome to Norway MC..." he said quietly, pulling her into his arms and staring at the sunset behind her.

  
' _Hope you can see it too.'_

-

Still jet lagged, a messy MC rolled her suitcase up to the hotel's front desk, "Reservations for Luciel Choi..." she said quietly, handing her the information on the reservation.  
He was proud of her checking them in, little things impressing him far too much.  
"Here are your keys, Mr. and Mrs. Choi..." the attendant nodded and handed the two their key cards  
He instantly snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close behind him.  
"I love hearing that." He slipped, caressing his embarrassed assistant while the attendant punched in his credit information.  
"Is this your honeymoon?" The attendant asked, giving them a polite grin.  
"Oh of course, we got married two days ago, what a night! Am I right, honey~" he exaggerated, making her almost vomit butterflies.  
She felt heat radiate off of her body, almost steaming at the ears.  
After they were done checking in, she almost rushed past him, holding back.  
When they hit the elevator, she cringed at its vacancy, not wanting to address him right now.  
Once the doors closed he started, "Okay I can explain!"  
"Please." She demanded  
"We got a deal on the room if we were... married so I..."  
"You could've told me before?!?!" Her voice raised.  
"But I love how you look when you're embarrass-"  
A shove threw him off guard.  
Shove is a stretch, an attempted push on his sturdy body from the petite lady made him stop.  
"That's domestic violence MC!"  
"You deserve it..." she then hid herself from him, speeding her way out of the elevator and marching to their room.  
She tried to enter her key card in as fast as she could, failing a few times and dropping it.  
His hands came up behind her once again, turning the card in her hands, then inserting it.   
She huffed, he laughed.  
He secretly loved a flustered MC, and couldn't wait for her to do something like that again.

  
' _He'd love her too.'_

 


	5. Update

Oh gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!' I'm a piece of poop who loses inspiration fast.   
I'll probably spam you guys with an update on a rainy day~ look forward to it. These cute comments make me happy. Ily.


End file.
